The drama club sold bags of candy and cookies to raise money for the spring show. Bags of candy cost $$7.00$, and bags of cookies cost $$3.50$, and sales equaled $$42.00$ in total. There were $3$ more bags of cookies than candy sold. Find the number of bags of candy and cookies sold by the drama club.
Let $x$ equal the number of bags of candy and $y$ equal the number of bags of cookies. The system of equations is then: ${7x+3.5y = 42}$ ${y = x+3}$ Since we already have solved for $y$ in terms of $x$ , we can use substitution to solve for $x$ and $y$ Substitute ${x+3}$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${7x + 3.5}{(x+3)}{= 42}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $ 7x+3.5x + 10.5 = 42 $ $ 10.5x+10.5 = 42 $ $ 10.5x = 31.5 $ $ x = \dfrac{31.5}{10.5} $ ${x = 3}$ Now that you know ${x = 3}$ , plug it back into $ {y = x+3}$ to find $y$ ${y = }{(3)}{ + 3}$ ${y = 6}$ You can also plug ${x = 3}$ into $ {7x+3.5y = 42}$ and get the same answer for $y$ ${7}{(3)}{ + 3.5y = 42}$ ${y = 6}$ $3$ bags of candy and $6$ bags of cookies were sold.